My Immortal
by LosingSpark
Summary: Megatron is after a wolf with a pendant around it's neck. What is so important about the pendant? Or is it the wolf that he's truly after? The Maximals learn the real truth behind their mission


**A/N** :_ Yeah... Its a beast wars story... Not quite sure how this is gonna turn out yet, but I have hope!_

_I do not own Beast Wars in any way, shape, or form_

* * *

"I know that pod is around here somewhere." Megatron growled, scanning the dense forest for signs of movement.

"Any reason that you drug us out here?" BlackArachnia asked, slicing branches out of her face.

"Do not question the royalty!" Inferno snapped, quick to defend Megatron.

"Wassspinator does not undersssstand either. No energon here." Waspinator pointed out.

"If I what I seek is what I think it is, I will have no use for energon." Megatron stated.

"Whatever you say." BlackArachnia sighed.

A low growl caused Megatron to fall to a halt. He whipped his head around, scanning the area for the source of the sound. His eyes narrowed, and he transformed. He held out his tail blaster and sent a shot into a thick patch of trees.

"Are you crazy? What if the maximals hear us?!" Taranculus hissed.

"Doesn't matter!" Megatron barked.

As the smoke cleared, a wolf white as snow stood in the demolished area, fangs bared.

"It's just a wolf, did it scare you?" BlackArachnia asked, smirking.

Megatron ignored the spiderbot, turning his attention back to the wolf. It continued to growl, yet it''s golden eyes showed immense fear. It backed up slightly, baring its fangs. Megatron's attention was drawn towards something else. Around the wolf's neck was a strange triangular pendant. A large grin lit up his metal face.

"Found you." he grinned.

The wolf's eyes widened, but continued to stand its ground.

"Predacons, get that wolf! But bring it to me alive!" Megatron barked.

The wolf took off like a shot into the forest, the Predacons right on its tail.

* * *

"This world is something amazing." Silverbolt stated, eyeing the lush forest that lay before him.

"Why do you perssssissst on something ssso plain and boring?" Dinobot hissed, glaring at the fuzor next to him.

"You do not appreciate true beauty my friend. Did you not ever having something that you found stunning?" Silverbolt questioned.

"I need nothing!" the dinosaur hissed, annoyed.

Silverbolt shook his head. He did not understand how the former predacon seemed to hate everything around him.

_'Too bad there are not more fembots around. Maybe one would straighten him out...'_ he mused.

Silverbolt's commlink suddenly activated.

"Silverbolt..." hissed a female voice.

"My beloved! I have waited so long to hear your voi-"

"Can it bowzer! You need to get down to the forest sector fast!" the predacon hissed, annoyed with the fuzor's chiverally.

"You are in communication with that spider?!" Dinobot demanded.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?!" Silverbolt asked, purposely ignoring the dinosaur.

"Megatron is after something. A wolf. "

"What would he want with an animal?"

"I don't think it's the wolf he is really after. It has some type of pendant around its next."

"What do you mean pendant? Animals don't wear anything like that!" Dinobot growled.

"Just get here!"

Silverbolt growled as his commlink went dead.

"We have to go help that wolf!" he barked.

"We do not have to do anything. Let Megatron do what he wants with the animal." Dinobot growled.

"Think again Dinobot."

The two beasts looked up to find Optimus drop down from the sky above them.

"Optimus, I ... With BlackAra-" Silverbolt stammered.

"We will deal with that later. Right now we need to save that wolf!"

* * *

The wolf continued to race through the forest. Inferno shot blast after blast at it. The wolf was slowly losing steam. Taranculus popped out in front of it, causing it to quickly halt.

"Far enough mutt!" he cackled.

The wolf quickly spun, racing off to the left. A blast struck the wolf in the back. It let out a yelp and fell to the hard ground. It struggled to get back to its feet, only to fall back down.

"My queen! I have the wolf!" Inferno announced proudly.

The wolf watched, wide eyed as the predacons advanced on her.

"Wasssspinator will carry wolf."

The beebot leaned down to picked up the fallen wolf when two green blasts struck him.

"Maximals!" Taranculus exclaimed.

Dinobot and Silverbolt appeared out of the forest, putting some distance between the wolf and the predacons.

"Fools! Do not let them get that wolf!" Megatron barked.

"Not today Megatron!" Oprimus announced, landing infront of the wolf.

The wolf did its best to get to its feet to run, only to collapse with a yelp.

"Relax young one. You will be alright." Optimus told it.

The wolf's eyes wavered slightly, before closing.

"It seems you have failed in your duties yet again Optimus." Megatron told him.

"You will not have this creature." Optimus told him.

"Not yet. Predacons, retreat!" he barked.

The predacons quickly disappeared into the forest. As soon as Optimus knew that they had gone, he kneeled down next to the wolf.

"Optimus, is it alright?" Silverbolt asked, stepping closer.

Optimus looked the wolf over, noting its weak breathing.

"It won't be for long."

"What is so important about thisss creature that Megatron would do that?" Dinobot asked, confused about his former comerades motives.

"For this." Optimus pointed out.

He held the triangular pendant in his hand. On the front of the pendant, was the symbol of the autobots.

* * *

**A/N** : _Sorry so short! But good cliffhanger! Sorry if there are spelling errors! I will fix them shortly! I just wanted to have this posted!_


End file.
